A Dream is a Wish:A Wizards of Waverly Place Story
by peace.love.jonas.kara
Summary: Ice Princess/ Wizards of Waverly Place crossover. Alex has been training for a really long time, and finally has her chance to go to Sectionals, which could lead to the Olympic Qualifiers. The only thing stopping her: she had to get an a on a math test.
1. Girl Next Door

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, or any of it's characters. Again, I say unfortunately.**

I woke up and slammed my hand down on my clock, " Ow!", I yelled as I rolled out of bed. It was early in the morning and it had snowed the night before. I walked into my closet and picked out an outfit to wear. I did my hair and washed my face and such. I walked into the kitchen and my brothers were fighting over the last strawberry poptart. I smiled.

" I know how to solve this argument", I said.

My brothers looked at me.

" How?", my older brother Justin asked.

" Like this", I said grabbing the poptart out of his hands.

My younger brother Max jumped on me and I kicked him in the shin.

" Ow. That hurt!", he said rubbing his leg.

I shrugged, " Well then you shouldn't have jumped on me."

I smiled evilly and sat down at the table. I shoved the poptart in my mouth and remembered that I had a huge math test today. I am absolutely horrible at math. But I had to get a good grade on this test, because if I did. I was allowed to compete at Sectionals. And if I placed at Sectionals, then I went on to Nationals. And if I placed at Nationals, well. I could be in the Olympic Qualifiers! I opened my math book and actually studied for almost 5 minutes before my Mom and Dad came in rushing us out of the door. I walked to the bus stop slowly with Max behind me trying to step on my heels. And Justin beside me reading his book. I looked at him,

" You are honestly a nerd. And if you kick me one more time, " I said turning around.

Justin shrugged, " At least I passed math. Which you're not going to do.

I glared at him, " Of course I can. I just... have to have the right tutoring. Help me Justin please!"

He looked at me strangely then said, " And why are you suddenly so interested in math?".

I spun around and said, " Because. Mom and Dad said if I get an A on this math test I can compete at Sectionals. And if I place at Sectionals, I can go to Nationals! They can lead to the Olympic qualifiers!".

Justin started at me blankly. Max snapped him out of it.

" Skating", he said, " That's all she cares about. Is ice skating."

I glared at him now, " That is so not true. Max, you're ruining my chances here.", I said pushing him out of the way.

I smiled at Justin, " So. Think you can help me before 1st period?".

He nodded, " Oh. Yeah, Not!"

I threw my hands up, " But.. why?"

He shrugged, " Not enough time.."

Max laughed, " There's not enough time in the world to teach Alex how to do math."

I rolled my eyes ignoring Max's comment, " Please. Please. Please. Please!", I said clasping my hands together.

He shrugged and said, " Sorry. We're already at school!"

I sucked in my breath and stomped up the stairs into the school. My best friend Arielle was waiting for me.

" Hi Alex! Ready for our math quiz? I have been studying all night!"

I widened my eyes, " Teach me!"

She said, " Okay, well first you▴"

She was cut off by the five▴minute bell. She put on an angry face. I closed the book and shrugged.

" It's okay. I'll just.. use what I know... Which is nothing!", I said feeling all of my hopes of going to Sectionals fall. I shook it off and walked into my first period class.

We sat down and the teacher started handing out the test. I scanned the front page:

1. x 2z ▴ True or False

2. x 4z ▴ True or False

3. x▴4y ▴ True Or False

4. y▴xz ▴ True or False

5. x yz ▴ True or False

I was doomed. I guessed:

1.True

2.False

3.True

4.False

5.True

There. Every other one, that's how I do it. The rest of the test was simple. Mostly exponents. When I was done I felt like I just handed her an F. I should've told her to mark it an F right there on the spot. Instead she said,

" Come by after 5th period to collect your graded tests. They have to be signed and brought back tomorrow."

I felt my heart sink. Now I had to worry about this all day. I dragged my feet to my locker. Arielle jumped up behind me and said,

" So.. How'd you do?".

I shrugged, " Horribly. I can't believe this. I practically failed. My parents aren't going to let me skate at sectionals!".

Arielle shrugged, " Sure they will. I mean, Remember that time when Max got a 62 on that Science Test, they let him go to that Major Baseball Game thingy. I would know, I went with you."

I nodded, " Yeah. But that's Max. He's.. different."

The bell rang and I grabbed my Science book and walked to class. It's a shame that I'm so bad at math because I am an A student in every other subject. I get all honors except in math. I have gotten a B in math 3 years in a row. Every semester.

The rest of the day went by slow. When 5th period was over I raced to my math class and was the first one there. My math teacher handed me my test and said, " Good job Alex." I looked at the test. It had a huge red 90 on it. I smiled and felt great. Then my heart sunk. I had to get an A on the test. A 90 was a B.


	2. Ever, Ever After

90! How come it couldn't have been a 92! I moped to the last 3 classes of the day.

When the day was over I was relieved and nervous at the same time. I didn't want my parents to see the test. But I also figured that they would let me skate because it was a 90. Which is only 2 points away from an A. And since I got an 88 on my last Math test I could add those two points between the 88 and the 90 to get a 92! Which is an A! I smiled happily as I walked home.

Justin said, " So. How was the math test?".

I smiled, " I got a 90."

Justin nodded, " That's awesome. But.. that's also a B."

I shrugged, " So?".

Justin said, " But. Mom and Dad said you needed an A to be able to skate. Right?".

I nodded, " Yes.. And again, so?

Justin widened his eyes, " Well, do you really think that they're going to let you go?"

I nodded, " Yeah. Probably. It is only 2 points away from an A."

Max said, " Well.. what if you can't go?"

I looked at him and said, " I'll be able to go. Trust me."

We walked into the house and I smiled happily as I went up to my Mom.

" Guess what?!". I said throwing my backpack on the floor.

" What?!", my dad said doing a perfect immitation of me.

" I got a 90 on my Math test!". I said shoving it in my Dad's face.

My mom walked over, " That's great Alex. But you know the deal."

" But Mom, it's a 90. That's only 2 points away from an A. And since I gota an 88 on my last math test and I got a 90 on this one, well, that's two points difference right?".

My mom and Dad nodded as they looked at eachother.

" Well, if I just add that two points difference to this test, well, I get a 92! Which is an A! So I can go to Sectionals. Right?".

They stood there silently. I smushed the test on the counter, " Right...?".

" Alex, we told you an A. And no matter how you look at it a 90 is not an A.", my mom said wiping her hands on the dish towel.

" But Mom!"

" Alex.. It's great that you got a 90. But we're not going to let you go..", My dad said.

" That is so unfair!", I shouted.

My mom walked over to me.

" Life isn't fair, honey. But it is what it is."

I backed up.

" It is what it is? That's all you're going to tell me. When what I want mroe then anything in the world. More then being famous, more then being smart, and more then meeting Brad Pitt.. is skating?! How can you guys do this to me!?", I yelled.

" Honey, you can be famous if you put your mind to it. You can meet Brad Pitt if you buy the right tickets, and since when in the world did you think you're not smart?"

" I got a 90 Remember?! That's not good enough!! I bet if Justin or Max got a 90 they would be allowed to go."

Max walked over, " Yeah. No offense Alex, but I would not be an ice skater if it was the last thing on Earth to do."

" Get out of here, Max!'. I yelled stepping on his foot.

" Honey, if one of your brothers got a bad grade they wouldn't be able to do what they wanted either!".

" It's not a bad grade! It's a 90!!"

" I'm sorry, Alex. But you're not going. End of discussion.", My Mom said.

My dad knew better to stay out of this whole conversation.

I felt tears coming and Max said, " You are NOT going to to cry."

I pushed past him into my room. I slammed the door and looked around at all of my Kristi Yamaguchi posters. I went into my closet and pulled on a pink skirt, white leggings, a white sweater and my iceskates. I walked outback and started my routine to Mariah Carey's " Hero".

I skated around the frozen pond. I approached my triple salchow. I landed it perfectly. I have only landed that once. I was so angry that I just .. Well, did it. I was outside in the freezing cold for about 3 hours. I did my routine so many times that I figured, " Hey. If I want to. I should just go to Sectionals on Saturday.


End file.
